Scarlette Night and Shadow Hunters
by TheShadowhuntress23
Summary: This is sort of a crossover between a book I'm writing and the Mortal Instruments. It's about a girl named Flare, who has powers and is on the run from a vampire. Along the way she hides in the Institute, where she meets Jace, Clary, and the other by accident. I'm not really all that good with summaries... You should read this though, I think its good.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlette Night and Shadow Hunters.**

**This is a story based off the Mortal Instruments. None of the character from the Mortal Instruments belong to me because sadly I'm ****not**** Cassandra Clare. I'm me, but all the character from the story I'm writing do belong to me. (Flare: I'm part of the Mortal Instruments, right? Please say right. Me: Afraid not, you belong to me.) Well now that that's settled on with story. **

**Ch.1**

Flare's POV

I'm almost out of breath, but I can't stop running. He's too close, I'm running out of time, and places to run. Its times like these that make me wish that my twin, Ash was here, but he's not so I have to do this my self. He's still much too close, but there's still hope. I see a church it's not too far and if I can make it, I'll be safe because vampires can't go into churches. Using the last of my strength I sprint towards the church, vampire right on my tail. Please, please let this work, I think. I grab the handle of the door and like a miracle, it opens. I scramble inside, close the door, and fall against it. I'm breathing heavily, but its nothing I can't handle. A few minutes go by and I look up. There's a guy with blonde hair and gold eyes looking at me. Crap.

"Who are you?!" He shouts at me, I roll my eyes. I've been through too much today to mess around with this guys crap.

"I could ask you the same thing. I needed a place to crash so I came here, what's it to you?!" I glare at him, stand up, and cross my arms. My eyes were probably glowing a bright gold by now, not that I care. Blondie doesn't scare me one bit.

"This isn't a place for stupid, little mundane girls to "crash"." Did Blondie just call me "stupid" and "mundane"?! Does he have any idea who he's messing with?! I hunted rogue vampires and werewolves for a living! I have visions, psychic powers, and can change into a wolf damn it! This guy must have a death wish!

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with, so I'll tell you. I'm Flare Moon, The Seer. I see things before they happen and take down rogue vampires and werewolves for a living. Thank you, very much. What do you do, huh Blondie?!" I was out raged.

He was about to say something when a red-head with green eyes walked into the hall, yelling "Jace!". She runs up and hugs him, they're clearing dating. "I've looked all over for you. Who's this?"

"Great, there's more of you. Clearly, I picked the wrong church to hide in." I mumble to no one in particular.

"Who are you hiding from?" The girl asks me. I stare at her for a moment, its been a while since anyone's wanted to help me or know something. The fact that she asks that means something to me.

"A vampire, his name's Lucas. I don't suppose that means anything to either of you?" The shake their heads. "Didn't think so. I suppose I'll be going then, take care." I turn around and start walking back down the hall.

The red-head stops me. "Don't go. We might be able to help." I turn back around, the guy, Jace, doesn't look to happy about this.

"Clary, you don't know her! For all we know she could a murder! This isn't a good idea!" He whispers to her.

"She can also hear you, but no worries she's not offended much." I tell him. It was at the moment I decided to stay. Someone needed to knock this Jace character off his high horse. And I didn't really have anywhere else to go, I could go back to Ash, but I didn't want to put him and Scarlette in danger. Though, if I know them, they're already searching for me and will likely find me soon. I sigh. "So, Blond- I mean, Jace, I can stay here, right? After all, I have nowhere else to go."

"Jace, you have to let her stay here or else." The girl, Clary, threatens him. I'm starting to like this girl.

"Fine, she can stay. Just try not fall for my charms, I'm taken after all." He says.

"I think I can manage. Now, if you'd be so kind to show me to a room or a place where I can rest for a little while, I'd be delighted." I say, in my sweetest voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm bored and have nothing better to do, so here's chapter 2 of Scarlette Night and Shadow Hunters. I'm still not Cassandra Clare, so I still don't own the Mortal Instruments or any character or places I may or may not mention in it. And Flare you're still not part of the Mortal Instruments. Flare: Damn it! Ash: Get over it already! Me: Guys! Cut it out! Them: Sorry. Well, anyway... Here's chapter 2.**

Ch. 2

Flare's POV

After being shown around the Institute, as I learned they call this place, and meeting everyone there, I was shown to an empty room and told that I could stay here for a while. Everyone seemed nice enough, but I wasn't here to make friends. I couldn't help but think of Ash, Scarlette, Mike, and everyone else I'd left to keep them safe. Ash was always there, even in the back of my mind i could feel him. _Flare? Flare? Are you there, can you hear me? You don't have to tell me where you are, but please tell me you're alright._ Ash's voice flows into my head. It was faint and far away, as was he, but he was close enough that I could hear him. I sigh and wonder if I should tell him anything, I give in because I remember how it feels not knowing if he's ok or not.

_Ash? Can you hear me? I can't tell where I am, not yet anyway. But I'll tell you this, I'm safe and I'm not hurt. I hope you are too, I can't explain why I left you guys yet. I promise you though, the next time we meet I'll tell you everything. _ I don't know why I felt the need to tell him that last part, but I did. Ash wasn't the only person I miss, just one of them I miss the most. There's two others I really miss, one of them's not even a person, but my wolf-hound. My loyal and faithful wolf-hound, Silv, short for Silver Moon. I've only had him for 5 years, but I love him very much and he's always protected me.

The other person I miss is Mike, is my sort of boyfriend... At least I think he is. He's also the main reason I left. I put him in more danger than anything, I tried to explain that to him once. He didn't listen.

_Ok, Flare. Just be carefull... Mike really misses you... _His voice grows fainter and I can't hear him anymore. After all of that I can't sleep, I remember being shown the training room. Although I don't know why they'd need one. I get up and head for it.

Once in the training room, I'm all business. Weapons line the walls, not that I need them I have my own daggers with me. Both for throwing and up close fighting. My MP3 turns on, headphones go in, and volume goes up. Now I could concentrate, and block out reality at the same time. I'm able to loose my self in the song, which at the moment is Mz. Hyde by Halestorm, and start my deadly dance. It starts with me slicing and dicing the dummies, then goes to throwing practice, and finally ends with taking out several punching bags. I don't know how long I did this, probably all night because before I knew it someone touches my shoulder and stop and at last take a break. I look to see who it is, to my surprise, its Jace.

When I sit down, I realize that me and my only pair of clothes are covered in sweat. Great, just great. What I did probably wasn't the best idea, but its too late for that. I sigh.

"So how long have you been down here?" He asks, causal.

I shrug. "A couple of hours, at least. Maybe all night. Does it matter?" I ask.

This time he shrugs. "What are you?" His question's completely out of the blue and shocks me. Only for a moment though. I laugh.

"I'm not sure what exactly I am... There's no word for it. In a way, I'm a shape-shifter, yet at the same time I'm not one. In another way I'm psychic, I have visions, I can make things move with my mind, and I can read minds. And then I have other powers that I'm not even sure of. I'm just me, I guess. Regular, old Flare Moon." I shrug again, this wasn't a topic I like to talk about. "What are you? I know you're not human."

"I'm a Shadow Hunter, I have angel blood in me which causes me to have enhanced physical abilities. I fight demons, using seraph blades and use steles to make runes." He explains.

"Interesting." I say, not that it means anything. I just said it to say something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Here's Chapter 3! **

**Me: Flare do I own TMI yet?**

**Flare: No, it still belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Ash: She's not going to the rights over to you so give it up, already.**

**Me: Shut it, Ash! No one asked you! Um... before I beat up Ash, here's Chapter 3.**

Ch. 3

"What's interesting?" He asked.

I shrug. "Nothing, its kind of weird though to find out that Shadowhunters have existed all this time and yet I've never heard of them. And I've been around for quite a while, not as long as some of the wizards I know, but still. Maybe I need to get some new informants, cause the ones I have clearly aren't doing a very good job."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why would you need informants?"

"For several reasons that I'm not going to explain to, at this time." I reply, my stomach growls. "Got any food? I'm starved."

He gives me a look that resembles this: O_o. "Are you crazy?"

I bring my hand to my chin and pretend to look up thoughtfully. "Its possible." I say and walk off. I was about half-way to the kitchen when it hit me. My vision went blurry first, then came the splitting headache, and finally, I half fell, half dropped to my knees clutching my head in my hands. Someone was trying get into my mind, not that I was making it any easier for them. A long list of people with the power of mind reading came to mind, I had no idea who it could be but who ever it is, is powerful. I know I have to keep them out, even though I have no idea what they could be after. I focus all my energy and power on building up my mental walls, making them stronger than before.

Then Clary walks into the hallway, she sees me crouched down and runs over. "Are you ok?" She asks.

My vision was returning to normal and the headache fading, I nod. "I'm fine now. Some was just trying to break into the maze that is my mind. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? If that's no big deal, then I'd like to see what you count as a big deal." She clearly doesn't believe me.

"Ok, maybe its a bigger deal than what I thought. I kept who ever it was out, so it shouldn't be a huge deal. This isn't the first this has happened, it's just the first time someone almost did it. I'll be fine." I say.

Suddenly I sense someone close by, someone I know. Damn, he works fast. I figured he'd find me, but I was thinking that it'd take at least two or three days. "There's someone at the door, and if I know him, you'll have three seconds to answer the door before it's kicked open." I tell her.

"Who is it?" Clary asks, confused.

"Just a pain in the butt, that I call my brother." I explain, right as I hear a loud crash. Yep, three seconds we should've been faster. I walk down the hall to the door.

"Flare?! Flaren?! Rena?! Don't make me use your full name!" Ash is shouting.

"Open your eyes and you'll see her, and if you use her full name she'll beat you senseless." I threaten him, just like old times.

"Oh, really." He takes this as a dare. "Flarrina-"

"Don't you dare!" I shout at him.

"- Jayda Moo-" He doesn't get a chance to say the "n" because before he can finish, I tackle him and wrestle him to the ground. At that moment Scarlette, Mike, Rosa, Jess, and Cass all pile in the hallway. They break up the fight, sadly.

When they finally manage to pull us apart Ash has bloody nose and I have several bruises and we're both laughing like crazy people. Not to mention all the noise we made and the attention we drawled.

"What the hell?!" We all turn and see Izzy, who doesn't look to happy with us and burst into laughter again.

"Flare, who are these people?" Ash asks when he finally manages to stop laughing.

"Relax, they're cool... Well, except Jace." I smirk.

"Hey! I'm the coolest person here! Have you seen me?!" He argues.

"Yeah, I've seen you and to be honest I'm not impressed." I point at Mike. "He's much hotter than you, Blondie."

"I am?" Mike asks, at the same time Jace goes "He is?"

"Yesh, he is. Got a problem with that." I hug Mike.

"Yes, I do." Jace says.

"Too bad." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well its been a while since I've typed anything, so I figured I might as well. After all I have nothing better to do. Here's Chapter 4.**

**Me: I've been thinking...**

**Ash: That's new.**

**Flare: About what?**

**Me: I own TMI, right? **

**Ash: *headdesk* No, not at all.**

**Flare: Sorry, to disappoint you.**

**Me: No you're not.**

**Flare: You're right I'm not. **

**Ash: Before they get in an argument**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE! *slaps Ash* Here's Chapter 4!**

**Ash: ow... that hurt...**

Chapter 4

Flare's POV

After being asked question after question, ie: Who are these people, What are you doing here, What the hell is a Shadowhunter, ect, things settled down. Ash got along with Jace fine, as did the other two guys. It wasn't hard for them to figure out that Ash and I were twin, seeing as we look very much a like. Same body figure, built for running although his was a bit more muscular. Same light brown hair, only mine has red streaks, same light gold glowing eyes, and same angular face. Only Ash was taller than me.

Scarlette was the one who broke us up from our fight, she has long, thick, jet black hair, light blue eyes with lighter blue rings in them, pale skin, and just a hint of muscles. She's really nice and makes Ash very happy, its safe to say that I'm glad he has her. She's special like us, there's only one of her. She's a half witch, half vampire. (**Ash: She's all mine! So back off! Me: No one wants to steal your girlfriend, calm yourself!**) One of her best friends is a half-vampire, half-human. Rosa, she seems nice enough. She has hair as long as Scar's only its white-blonde, is tan, and forest green eyes. Like Scarlette, she also has a hint of muscle. Then, there's Scar's half brother, and Rosa's current boyfriend I believe, Jess. He's a born vampire, so he couldn't exactly come into the Institute. He stood out side and said he and Cass would find some place to go. He has dark blue eyes, muscles, and jet black hair like Scar. They both look like they're mother, or so I'm told. Cass is Scar's other best friend, another vampire she was made one, I'm not sure how. She has medium length blue-black hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. Last, but certainly not least, my boyfriend, Mike. He's not the most handsome, nor the most muscular but he's there for me. He has scruffy light brown hair, tan-ish skin, isn't very muscular, and has chocolate brown eyes. (**Flare: Back way from the boy, he's mine! Me: Not you too! Arg! Ash: Are you a pirate? Mike: Are you talking about me? Me: Go away all of you so I can continue. All of them: Fine *goes away***)

It was Jace who suggested that Cass and Jess go stay with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. At first we weren't so sure about this, we'd never met him, so Jace agreed to have us all meet at his apartment. It sounded good to us, so we went along with it. My exact words were "Sure, the worst he could do is kill us, or turn us into a coat rack." Jace took us over there.

"Magnus! Its Jace, buzz me in!" Jace yelled.

"I thought you said you could get us in." I say, annoyed.

"I can..." He trails off.

"Let me show you how to do this." I walk up and press the buzzer. "Listen here, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn or not, let me in!" I yell into it.

An annoyed sounding voice asks "Who the hell are you!? Why are you bothering me?!"

"I'm the Seer! And I'm annoyed, and that's never good! So let us in!" I shout

"Interesting, I've heard rumors... Fine, I'll let you in." He says and the doors open.

"And that's how you do it, Flare style!" I shout and throw my fist in the air.

A few minutes later we were walking up several flights of stairs. "Are we there yet? Why couldn't he have lived on the first floor?" I wasn't complaining, much. I just didn't like stairs, or heights after all wolves can't fly.

"Almost. Are you going to ask that every five seconds? Cause if so, I'm throwing you down this flight of stairs." Jace says.

"I'll help." Ash says.

"Do it and I'll smother you with a pillow while you sleep." I threaten him, like old times.

"Would you two, stop?" Scarlette rolls her eyes at us, while asking. We just give mischievous smiles. She does a face-palm. (**Ash: She's so adorkable :). Scarlette: I am? Me: Close your eyes kiddies. Ash: I wasn't going to do anything... yet. Scarlette: Ash, behave : Yes, ma'am!**)

"We're here." Jace says and knocks on the door. "Magnus! Open the door!" The door opens. Inside there's a guy of Asian descent, with cat eyes, and blue in his hair. In an extremely sparkly outfit.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" He asks.

"Flare, Flare Moon. The Seer. Pleasure to meet you." I say. "Nice outfit, love the sparkles." It never hurt to get on a warlock's good side.

"This old thing? I found it in my closet this morning! Isn't it darling?!" He asks.

"Yes, darling is just what I was thinking it was." Scar agrees. I smile at her, I knew there was a reason I liked this girl.

Rosa then spoke up. "OMG! ITS SO SPARKLY AND AMAZING! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" She always was the one of us who had a sense of fashion, and liked to go shopping. Me? Not so much, the only fancy thing I'd go shopping for is a new leather jacket after, they get torn up. Speaking of which, I needed a new one. I'd have to go sometime soon.

"Isn't it just to die for?!" Magnus asks, excitedly.

"Totally! It's so amazing!" Rosa agrees.

"I'd hate to break up this, whatever this is, but can we get back to what we're here for?" Ash asks, irritated.

"Fine." Rosa grumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another day, another chapter, and more boredom. I'd just like to thank all those who've read up to this far, that's the only reason I keep posting chapters. Otherwise I'd just be writing this and have no clue what do with it. So yeah, free virtual cookies for all. **

**Flare: Have you gotten possession of TMI, yet?**

**Me: No, Cassandra Clare still won't give it to me.**

**Ash: Maybe you should give up.**

**Me: Maybe you should shut your face, before I shut it for you.**

**Flare: Must you do this every time?**

**Me & Ash: Yesh, otherwise it'd be boring.**

**Flare: Whatever you say. **

**Me: Onward with Chapter 5!**

Ch. 5

Flare's POV

Sometimes strange things happen, like one day you're just living your life and the next, you're being hunted by a crazy vampire and have to run away from home. Oh wait, maybe that's a bad example, seeing as it only happened to me and a handful of other people. Anyway, strange things happen. A few days ago I was at home with my boyfriend, now I'm standing in a warlock's apartment and I'm likely to be questioned about things. Ugh, I hate being questioned. Just another day in the life of me, Flare Moon.

Magnus Bane looks at me, seeming to be sizing me up. Or maybe seeing if I look as powerful as they say. Either way, I'm used to these looks by now. "So, you're the Seer?" He asks.

"Yes. I am, is there a problem with that?" I answer and ask my question. "And you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I presume."

"Indeed I am. I'm also shocked that you have not heard of me, I am rather famous after all." He says.

I shrug. "I don't come to New York much, New York City much less. Mostly I tend to stick to rural areas, so don't be offended. I didn't even know of the Shadowhunters until today." I explain.

"You're quite interesting Seer, I'll give you that. And I must admit, I'd like to pick your mind, it be interesting to see what I find." He replies.

"So how 'bout a trade?" I suggest. "I need a favor, and you'd like to pick my mind. It's not a huge favor, two of my friends are vampires and they need a place to stay for a couple of days while we're in town. I think that, this would be agreeable."

"Hm..." He says, obviously thinking about it.

"Its a once, in a life time offer. I'd accept it while you can, she never offers the same thing twice." Ash tries to convince him.

"Well, then I guess I have no other choice than to accept the offer." He replies.

"Great!" I exclaim and sit down at the table. "Ask any question you wish... Except anything too personal."

"Hmph, well you're no fun." The warlock retorts.

"Am too! I've been told that I'm great at parties more than once!" I reply and hear Ash whisper "Yeah I believe I told her that twice." so I threw a pillow at him.

"Can we move on now?" I hear Jace ask. "Some of us have places to be."

"Ok, Warlock, fire away. Hit me with your best shot." I tell him.

"Very well, what I'm most interested in is the rumors. There are so many of them, so no one really knows which ones are real and which are fake." He explains.

"I'm aware of this. I've heard many of them, probably even started a few too." I say and laugh. There's nothing he can say that can shock me, I just about every rumor about me out there.

"Good. It is said that you can read minds, is this true?" He asks.

"Yes, but some minds are easier to read than others. Some people have shields around their minds, making it harder to read their mind without them noticing. Its difficult, but not impossible." I explain, question one down.

"Interesting. Do you think there's a reason some people have natural shields?" This question surprises me a bit.

"Yes, I think it's because while they're psychic. Only they're not all that powerful, most of them probably don't even know. Or at least I believe so." I really thought so, it made sense if you thought about it. Bring on the next questions.

**And that's all I got for now, I'd write more but I can't think of anymore questions... My brain's not working right now, obviously. BTW Sorry its been so long since I've posted another chapter, I've been busy lately, but school just got out so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Well I'm bored again so I might as well try and write another chapter. I really should work on the actual Scarlette Night since I'm almost finished with it, but I'm feeling uninspired. Maybe this will help with, probably not. Oh well, it'll hit me one day. (Flare: Like that baseball did? Me: Sh.. No one needs to know how clumsy I am. Flare: Didn't you just tell them? Me: Dang it! You didn't read anything here! Skip these lines! They're not important!) Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

**Me: Alpha Two, this is Alpha One. Come in.**

**Flare: Why are we using code names again? **

**Me: Cause it's fun! Alpha Two respond!**

**Flare: Alpha Two here. Why do you get to be One?**

**Me: Cause... Cause I just am. Now have gotten control over TMI yet?**

**Ash: This Awesome Wolf. That'd be a negative Ghost Rider.**

**Me: Ash! Go away before I beat you!**

**Flare: Why do you always threaten to beat him? **

**Me: Would you rather I threaten you?**

**Flare: Carry on. **

**Ch. 6**

Scarlette's POV

To be honest it was rather awkward, standing there watching Flare get asked all those questions, not that she seemed to be bothered by it. Maybe it was just finding everything out, that there really were demons and angels out there. Not that we should be surprised, after all I was half vampire, half witch. Ash is a shape-shifter who minor psychic abilities and Flare's a... well who the hell knows. Even though they're twins, they have different abilities as in Flare's psychic abilities are much stronger. Jess and Cass well they're vampires, and Rosa's a half-vampire. Why wouldn't angels and demons exist too?

Ash as always seems to sense my discomfort and leans closer and whispers "What's on your mind, baby?"

"Nothing, lot's of things. Everything's weird now." The words seem to flow out before I can stop them.

"I know, these Shadowhunters, they're a strange bunch. And to think that both angels and demons exist... its kinda scary." He agrees with me, I have to admit, its weird to hear him say something's scary. He's never done that before.

"I know how you feel, but in a way it's also exciting." I admit. Jace must've over heard because he says "I know I'm exciting, but sorry I'm taken."

"Only in your dreams would she date you, she's got me." Ash yells back at him.

"No, no, no. Only in her dreams will she date me, I'm quite happy in my relationship." He fires back.

"Hey guess what idiots? She has ears and is now thinking of kicking both of your butts. Shut up before it happens." I tell them and flip Jace off. The guy was too self-centered.

"Hey! No need for rude gestures!" He yells at me and so I flip him off again and say "I do what I want, where I want, with who I want."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ash quickly asks after I say that.

"No. Not right now, I'm still mad at you." I tell him.

"Dang it!" He glares at Jace. "I blame you."

"It's not my fault I'm this gorgious and your girlfriend wants a piece of this." He says.

"Jace. Shut up already." Clary tell him and he does so. Ash starts laughing so I glare at him. He stops.

"Are we almost done here?" Rosa asks.

"I think so. Hopefully." I'm as anxious to get out of here as she is.

"Ok one last question." I hear the wizard Magnus Bane say. "There's one rumor out there that seems a bit farfetched. It was that you have control over shadows, is this true?"

The question seems to shock Flare momentarily. She sits there for a second, thinking it over. Then answers "That's one thing I'm not exactly sure of. The shadows, they're things of what used to be and for some reason, sometimes they come to me when I need help. Usually in the form of a wolf, but I'm not sure if I control them. Sometimes they listen to me, sometimes they don't. If I have to say whether its true or not, I'd say both yes and no. No one really has complete control over them, they do what they wish." The answer is well thought out and very informing as all her answers.

"Well that's certainly not was I was hoping to hear, but then again. Maybe its better. Thank you for this, you and your friends are welcomed here anytime." He thanks her.


	7. Chapter 7

** Guess who's back? Its meee! Who's excited?! Anyone? Anyone? No? *Hands out cookies* Now who's excited? Whoo! Anyway, I'm super bored and so I'm adding another chapter on! Now who's excited? Whoo! Flare: Are you talking to yourself again? Me: Uh... Well this way I always get the answer that I want. Flare: Whatever floats your boat. Me: I don't have a boat... **

**Ok disclaimer time! Me: I've finally come up with a great plan to get rights for TMI!**

**Flare: Can I run away screaming now or later?**

**Me: Perferably later.**

**Flare: Dang it! I should've just ran.**

**Ash: Can I get in on this plan too?**

**Me: Will do whatever I say?**

**Ash: No.**

**Me: Then no.**

**Ash: Dang.**

***20 minutes later* Me: Can someone come bail me out?**

**Scarlette: Again? You really have to stop this.**

**Me: Its not my fault...**

**Ash: Yes it is.**

**Me: Shut up before I beat you repeatedly with this bar I found in my cell! Anyway... the plan failed so I still don't own TMI. Seriously though, someone come bail me out.**

**Scar: I'll be there in a bit.**

**Ash: You're leaving me?**

**Scar: I'll only be gone for a little while.**

**Me: Can we get on with this chapter now? Thank you.**

**Ch. 7**

Scarlette's POV

We leave his appartment and go grab Jess's and Cass's stuff from the van. Everyone is mostly silent on the way there. Ash leans against me, his arms rapped protectively around my waist and my head on his shoulder. It had been a long night, for both of us and we were tired. I think all of us, with the exception of the Shadowhunters, were. I wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't want to have the nightmare again. I've had it for as long as I can remember, and its more of a memeory to be honest.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll keep the nightmare away." Ash whispers in my ear.

"No making out back there!" Jace shouts at us and I just roll my eyes.

"You're just jealous because you can't right now." Ash says and then kisses me. I love his kisses.

Flare's POV

I sigh, Lover Boy and Scar were at it again. When would I ever get to meet a normal person? Never most likely. Oh well, I had my Mike. That's as close to normal I'm going to get and its close enough. He was asleep on my shoulder, snoring softly. It reminded me of how I didn't sleep last night. So far today I've been running off of adrinalin. Now that things have settled down, I felt like sleeping. Why didn't I? Probably because of the nightmares that await me when I'm sleeping. I sigh again. One day I'd have to face them, not today though, I wasn't ready. Not yet, maybe not ever. I had faced crazy vampires, rapid werewolves, powerful shape-shifters, angry faeries, and evil witches, but when it came to nightmares, I could face them. Weird right? Welcome to my life.

I needed caffine, I took out a Dr. Pepper and took a drink. I felt a little better, not much, but a little is better than nothing. How long had it been since I'd slept, not blacked out from lack of sleep, but actually slept? I couldn't remember. I take another drink, and another, and another, and before I know I've drained the bottle. Man, I need sleep. I close my eyes and some how I fall asleep.

Once again, I'm seven years-old. The flames are climbing higher, surrounding me. I run, but there's nowhere to run to. I can't escape, I'm crying and no one hears me. I'm grabbed from behind. I struggle, fight, try to get away, but it's no use. I'm screaming, I'm crying. Yet no one will help me, no one knows I'm here. No one can save me. I scream as the flames touch me, I'm on fire, I'm dying. No one can hear me though, no one can help me.

I'm being shaken awake. I open my eyes, everyone staring at me. Mike is standing above me. "What?" I ask still groggy.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Ash answers.

"Sorry." I say to everyone. "I must've had a nightmare."


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello peoples, its been a while. I said i was going to post more chapters and now I finally am. I've had writers block and couldn't think of anything. Then suddenly I got over it. Yay! So who's missed me? *holds out cookies* You people? Yay! Flare: You really should see someone about talking to yourself. Me: I'm perfectly fine, only after i lose an argument with myself do I need to seek help and I have yet to lose. So there! Ash: Suurrree. Me: Shut it!**

**Disclaimer time. **

**Me: It's over! I'm done! You win Cassandra Clare! You can keep TMI! **

**Flare: Finally its over, Ash you owe me five bucks.**

**Ash: Damn it! *hands over money* I almost won! WHY CRUEL WORLD?! WHY?! Oh hey Scar. **

**Scar: I need to find new people to hang out with.**

**Me: Me too. Me too... Uh... Anyway... Onward with the story! **

**Ch. 8**

Scarlette's POV

Ash, Mike, Rosa, Flare, and I all knew why she freaked out and started screaming. We all knew that the nightmare was back, the one she often saw in her dreams. She and I related that way, the nightmares we have from our childhood. In both of them we almost die, only difference was in the manner and our ages. She was seven, I was barely one. So they're not really nightmares, more like scary memories. It's scary to think about them, to think that at one point in our lives when we were so young, we almost died. It's safe to say we probably both try not to think about it, I know I do.

Ash as always is worried about her, I don't blame him for worrying, but I think he worries too much about things he can't control. Jace and Clary, of course, are confused about what's going on and why Flare was screaming in her sleep. She could just explain the nightmare, but she doesn't like to talk about it. I understand that, I don't like talking about mine either.

"What the hell is going on? Is she crazy or something?" Jace starts asking.

"I'm not crazy! Everyone has bad dreams from time to time!" She exclaims.

"Suurreee, and everyone screams in their sleep. Yup, nothing weird there. Nothing at all." He retorts, sarcastically.

"You wanna go, pretty boy?" She asks, there was very little chance of this ending well.

"Everyone calm down! Or I'll whip all your butts! Some of us are trying to sleep back here!" Rosa, whom I had forgotten was back here, yells at them. You gotta love her.

"I'm perfectly calm." Flare argues.

"Sure, sure, that's why you're threaten to whoop Jace's butt. That's totally calm right there." She replies.

I sigh, and lean closer to Ash. Things were going to hell in a handbasket it appeared. We had reached our goal and found Flare, along with some other very interesting people, but everything was alright yet. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever be.

Flare's POV

Truth be told, I was actually happy to have Ash, Scar, and everyone here. It was comforting, not safe for them, but comforting. He was still out there, of course, but we were safe until dusk. Then I'd be damned before I let anyone of them leave the Institute. Ash had already gotten hurt once because of me, I wasn't going to let that happen again. I wouldn't, I couldn't, make the same mistakes twice.

Honestly, I'm still a little freaked out from the nightmare. I couldn't remember most of it, like always, but I remember the burning. I hated it, the fact I couldn't face it and I couldn't remember it clearly. Mike had done his best to comfort me and tried to help me calm down, it hadn't worked much, but I was grateful for it all the same.

Jace and Clary, even though they faced demons everyday, couldn't possibly begin to understand just how terrifying the nightmare is. Maybe not to them, but then again not many people get it. Ash does, Scarlette does, and Mike tries, but I know he'll never completely understand. Hell some days I don't even understand it, or my powers for that matter. I thought they were supposed to help you, not help you a little and cause pain for you in the end. I sigh, there's just something that I can't control.


End file.
